


i’ve never felt more blue

by mourningafter



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angel Felix, Felix and Minho break up, Felix is really mean, Honestly they’re in love, Human Felix, M/M, Minho is sobbing a lot, Plot Twist, Retelling, Seriously like... Chill, angel minho, human chan, this is kind of confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourningafter/pseuds/mourningafter
Summary: The clouds are crying as Felix yells and Minho breaks little by little.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	i’ve never felt more blue

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this work is a bit confusing by the end, but i hope you can understand it!
> 
> warning for rough language. felix calls minho some mean names, but it’s nothing explicit. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy! comment your thoughts!

Anger was never a good look on Lee Felix. His natural soft features turned hard and unforgiving, his hands bunched up into fists at his side. Tears gathered in his eyes as he stared forward, glare rough and merciless. The world seemed to stop at this time, crying at the loss of an angel.

“I never want to see your face,” the angel yells, the clouds weeping at such anger. “You’re the worst kind of person! You’re a coward, you’re weak, you’re nothing!” 

Ahead him stood Lee Minho, a fellow angel. His wings were no longer white like Felix’s, instead a gray; not yet black, but not as pure. Minho’s eyes stared at his feet, not daring to look up and meet the angel’s eyes. It was a death sentence. 

Felix continues. “There’s a reason you’ll never be loved! You’re unlovable, you’re simply pathetic, no wonder you’re an outcast!” His voice raises in volume as he steps forward, tears falling down his cheeks. They were flushed a crimson red, his ears the same shade. “I hope not even Lucifer loves you, I hope he hates you as much as I do.”

The clouds let out another round of sobbing. Rain fell to the Earth below, a thunderstorm raging on. It was Felix’s doing — his anger was uncontrollable — and Minho knew he was to blame.

Minho squeezed his eyes shut, trying to tune the other out as he yelled. He wasn’t ready to leave yet. His position called to him. The responsibilities of an angel were his dreams and passions, his one true love. He wasn’t ready to let it go. He wasn’t ready to look into Felix’s eyes and accept his newfound fate. 

“Please,” he all but chokes out, ceasing Felix’s yelling. Finally he was crying with the clouds, shoulders shaking and body trembling. It was anxious and frantic, a search for reassurance. Suddenly the world was spinning  _ faster _ , a grasp at the clouds doing nothing for him. “Don’t do this, please.”

The angel watched as Minho fell to his knees, sobs seeming to overcome him. While Felix shook with anger, Minho shook with pure fear; there was nothing more to it. Guilt could crawl up Felix’s throat if he allowed it, yet he refused. He couldn’t let Minho walk away unscathed. Consequences would follow. 

“Pathetic. You’re so pathetic,” Felix whispered, reaching out to tap his foot against Minho’s knee. “Crying, and for what? Mercy? God will never forgive you, nor should I.”

Minho finally looked up. His eyes were red, tears falling down his cheeks faster than Felix’s ever have before. He looked like a child. Hands pushed together into a prayer as his wings shone bright with the gray shade. Felix wanted to scoff and turn away. 

Instead, he bent down to grab Minho’s hands. Putting his hands on his wrists, he pulled the prayer apart, making Minho begin to sob louder. It was heart wrenching. Felix wanted to look away. 

“Please,” Minho begs again. “You don’t understand! You can’t do this to me, you can’t just chew me up and spit me out.”

Felix lets a wet laugh fall from his lips, making him slightly choke. “Me? Chew you up and spit you out? You broke my heart.”

Minho shakes his head and cries harder once more. The clouds screamed, the world stopped, and Felix could see everything. The day Minho gained his wings, the day Minho met Felix. The day Minho kissed him, the day Minho told Felix that they couldn’t be in love. 

“I loved you,” Minho says then, and Felix’s hands tighten around his wrists. “You never let me say that! You can call me a coward, you can call me pathetic — but I’ll never stop loving you. No matter how much you hate me, no matter how much you yell at me, no matter how fucking angry you are at me… I fucking love you.” 

It’s hard to hear. Felix shakes his head roughly, dropping Minho’s wrists. “Liar,” he seethes, “you told me you couldn’t be in love with me. You promised me forever, Minho, don’t you remember that? Don’t you remember that day? Or was it all a game to you?”

Minho sniffed, dropping his head. He felt destroyed, ripped to pieces. He was losing his position. He was going to lose his wings and fall to Lucifer, he was going to lose Felix. The fear grew in his chest. 

When Minho met Felix, death was no longer scary. 

It’s a startling discovery. You wake up one morning and you’re no longer in your bed where you drifted off asleep. You’re no longer wondering when the time will come. There’s no pain, there’s no more fear. The clouds welcome you with open arms and you’re loved again. The world beneath you falls into a silence, and you never look down.

Felix welcomed Minho into the clouds. He helped him learn what love was. Their adventures were unforgettable, and soon Minho couldn’t remember life before the clouds. He couldn’t remember his boyfriend on Earth, couldn’t remember if life was worth living when someone so beautiful was waiting for him up here. 

Felix’s smile was one that would be ingrained into Minho’s mind for the rest of time. The way he laughed, the way he reached for Minho’s hands when he was bored. He was stunning, he was ethereal — a real example of an angel. Kind, forgiving, and full of love. 

Time changes. Feelings get hard and you feel stuck. Minho told Felix he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t love someone. It was scary and too fast, and as soon as he lost Felix, the world stopped. There was no happiness. Only rain and thunder.

That’s why Felix hated him. 

“I remember,” he tells Felix. “I promised forever.”

Felix nods, closing his eyes. “Was it… was it for nothing? An empty promise?”

His voice is softer now, face softening as he cries. Minho watches the tears fall now. Felix was just distraught. He was lost in a flurry of emotions, lost in a never ending storm of confusion and unhappiness. 

“No. At the time, I thought forever was possible. Doable. I fell in love with you. You shone like every star I’ve ever seen. You were a book still being written. The epilogue was just… it came too early for us.”

Felix nods again, wiping tears away with the back of his hand. Minho dry sobs, reaching forward to grab Felix’s chin. 

“No matter how much you hurt me like this, I will always love you. You can yell at me. You can call me names. But I’ll never love someone as much as I have loved you.” It’s painful to watch Felix cry at his words again. “I know I ended things. You would too if you saw the end coming too quickly. I wasn’t ready to lose you.”

“But you did, didn’t you? You lost everything.”

“I did. That doesn’t mean that you have to,” Minho says softly. “You have a whole new book to write, Lee Felix. You’re an angel who can make anyone fall head over heels. You remind me of sunny days when you could sit in front of your window and read a book and sunbathe. You remind me of warm baths and scented candles. You remind me of strawberry muffins and giggles. You, Lee Felix, are an author.”

Felix laughs, smiling through the tears. “I didn’t want to write our end, Minho. I’m sorry for everything I said to you.”

“I forgive you. I’ll always forgive you.”

Felix cried at that, falling forward into Minho’s arms. Even if they were no longer lovers, Felix would never let Minho go. 

The world began turning again. As Minho pressed a final kiss on Felix’s cheek, Felix turned a new page and bid Minho goodbye. 

His world came back to him as he sat up in his bed. His eyes drooped with sleep, his brain filled with ideas and images. Beside him Bang Chan smiled. 

“Did you dream of him again?” Chan asks, leaning over and setting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Felix hummed happily, nodding. “Was he okay?”

“He broke up with me again. I think it hurt,” Felix retells, rubbing his eyes. “Just like last night.”

Chan hums a response. “He’s almost here, Lix. Just be patient. He’ll visit you for real soon, and it won’t be a heartbreak anymore.”


End file.
